Wind Around Me
by iPurpleBerri
Summary: /AtobexOC/ Hitomi wasn't Atobe's fangirl. No, she was more than that.


**Word Count:** 888

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS.

**Author's Notes:** This is dedicated to Hitomi-chan (midane-hakose)! I hope you like it. x) Oh, and thank you, Trina (ryomaechizen2) for reading this to see if it was okay. :))

* * *

**Wind Around Me**

* * *

I was sitting by the bleachers, watching Atobe have his match. He was playing against Oshitari so it wasn't boring at all. At least, it wasn't one-sided. That would've been really boring.

During the match I heard some girls cheering for Atobe, some were cheering for Oshitari. Atobe had more fangirls, though. It made me laugh a bit.

The match ended. Atobe won. What do you expect from the captain that leads two hundred tennis club members?

After the match, I left the court. I saw Atobe going to the locker room. I wanted to approach him, but decided not to. Rather, I continued my way out of the court. Classes were about to start.

Atobe has never been late for classes. Especially if the subject was Greek, which happened to be our next class. He was my classmate and seatmate.

As expected, he came on time. He went inside the classroom, and sat on his chair. He started to read some kind of book, and then the teacher came in.

After school, I went to the courts again. I checked if the club had afternoon practice today. Unfortunately, no one was practicing. I started wondering where Atobe could be.

I saw him by the courts. He looked like he was looking for someone. Then he caught my eye. I blinked. And as I opened them again, I saw that Atobe was approaching me.

"Atobe-kun! I saw your match a while ago. You were quite impressive," I told him in my cheerful tone.

"Thank you, Yori-san," he said, expressing his gratitude. He paused before speaking up again. "I saw you exiting the courts a while ago. You didn't even bother to bid goodbye." He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at me, but I knew he was just teasing.

"I'm sorry. I thought you'd be busy, so I went ahead and left." He smiled at my reply.

"Well, it's fine. If you had approached me, you might have been attacked by those fangirls. I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

At those words, my heart skipped a beat. I smiled.

Then he asked, "Would you like a ride home?" When I heard these words, it kept repeating again and again in my head.

Atobe was waiting patiently for my answer.

I was speechless.

Suddenly, he held my hand, and the thought of it made me think quickly for an answer. I replied, "Sure" while giving a soft smile.

His car started moving towards the direction of my house. That's when I noticed that he was still holding my hand. He had never let go of it, not even for a second.

A few minutes had passed when I suddenly realized that we weren't going to my house anymore. Instead, we were heading somewhere else. I asked him where we were going to, but he always gave me the same answer, "Just wait and see."

I looked out the window and saw a huge mansion right in front of me. It was probably his house, I thought. "Your house?" I asked him out of curiosity. But he answered, "Just wait and see."

We entered the mansion and approached the elevator beside the stairs. He actually had elevators in his home. It was surprising in a weird way. With that, he gestured for me to step inside.

I leaned back against the wall of the elevator. "How long will this take?"

He took my hand and kissed it. I blushed so much that my face turned red. "Just wait and see."

That was getting annoying. The "just wait and see" part. And my face is starting to hurt.

After he let go of my hand, the elevator door opened. His house looks like a hotel, with red carpets and marble walls.

He led me to a door. Then he covered my eyes with his hands. I heard the door open, and we entered the room.

There was a chilly breeze.

He uncovered my eyes. I rubbed them since they got a bit blurry.

He took my hands away from my eyes and wrapped his arms around me. We both faced the direction of the sunset. It was a beautiful sight.

"So this is what we were going to do," I said, smiling. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he told me, his arms still around me.

He looked back at the sunset, but I just stared at him. Sooner or later, he realized it. So he faced me, and leaned closer. He gently kissed my cheek and smiled. I couldn't help but blush.

"I-I better get home," I stuttered. "Nii-chan might get mad at me if I'm home late. Again."

I was about to exit the balcony when he suddenly got my hand and pulled me close. Before I could say anything else, he planted a kiss on my lips. I lost my strength, my knees got weak, and I couldn't stand up properly anymore.

He interlaced his fingers with mine, and we stayed like that for a moment. He then pulled away and let go of my hand. I went to catch my breath, and he gave me a smirk. I chuckled.

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left the balcony. His butler escorted me out of the house.

It was really memorable. I'll never forget it.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm so bad at making plots (not that there was one in this story), so please forgive me for this. ;A;


End file.
